


the taste of chocolate

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Çikolata tadı, mutluluğa en yakın şeydi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novatardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/gifts).



“Derek kapıyı aç.” diye seslendi Stiles, 20 dakikadır çalmakta olduğu kapının arkasından. “Evde olduğunu biliyorum.”

Derek iç çekerek başına kapamış olduğu yastığı yana atıp kalktı. Bu yöntem Lydia ve Scott'tan kurtulmasını sağlamıştı ama Stiles için yeterli değildi anlaşılan.

“Başarabileceğini biliyordum!” dedi Stiles, Derek'in dümdüz ifadesine ışıl ışıl bir gülümsemeyle karşılık vererek. Elindeki kabı onun yüzüne doğru kaldırdı. “Sana kek yaptım.”

“Neden?” sesi Derek'in kendisine bile gereksizce alıngan gelmişti.

“Neden mi?” Stiles'ın alaycı gülümsemesi biraz daha büyüdü. “Terbiyene hayranım, Derek, adeta kurtlar tarafından büyütülmüşsün gibi-” cümlenin devamını getirmedi çünkü Derek kapıyı kapatmaya başlamıştı. “Hey, tamam. Tamam, bugün epey huysuzsun. Neyse ki çikolatalı yapmıştım-” tekrar duraksadı. Gözleri, bir şey ararmış gibi Derek'in yüz hatlarında gezindi. “İyi misin?”

“Hayır.” dedi Derek, o gün yalan söyleyemeyecek kadar yorgun hissediyordu. “Bugün iyi hissetmiyorum.”

Stiles'ın dudakları sessizce kıpırdadılar, sanki söylemeyi düşündüğü şeylerin provasını yapar gibiydi. Kabı Derek'e doğru uzattı.

“Gideyim.”

“Kalabilirsin.” O gün _yalnız kalmak istiyorum_ tarzında bir kötü gün değildi, daha çok _sıcak, yumuşak bir yerde kıvrılıp yatmak ve birinin saçımı okşamasını istiyorum_ tarzında bir kötü gündü. Son zamanlarda Derek'in bütün kötü günleri ikinci gruba dahildiler zaten, ama o güne dek kendini bunu yapacak birine sahip olmadığına inandırmıştı. Ama Stiles buradaydı işte ve nedense, ona kek yapmıştı. Bu umursadığı anlamına geliyordu, değil mi? Aptal, incinebilir insan ve lanet olsun ki Derek bu fikrin kalbinde bir şeyi ısıttığını inkar edemiyordu. Güzel bir mental resimdi, kanepenin köşesine büzülmek ve Stiles'ın kısık sesle anlattığı bir şeyi dinleyerek uykuya dalmak.

“Peki.” Stiles bir an durup gülümsedi. “Ama kapının önünde duruyorsun.”

“Ah.” Derek kendini tam bir gerizekalı gibi hissederek geri çekilip ona yolu açtı.

**************  
Birkaç saat sonra, Derek uyandığında hava kararmıştı. Okuma lambasından gelen ışık dışında oda da karanlıktı, sadece Stiles'ın yüzü tam olarak aydınlıktaydı. Gözlerini açtığını görünce hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Her yerin uyuşmuş olmalı.” Derek kendini suçlu hissederek doğrulup oturdu, başı onun kucağında uyursa Stiles'ın kıpırdamasına engel olacağını unutmuştu. 

“Şikayet ettiğimi duydun mu?” dedi Stiles, gülümsemesi hiç bozulmadan. “Gerçi tuvalete gitmem gerekiyor ama biraz daha dayanabilirdim. En azından kanepeyi kurtarmış olduk.”

Derek kendini tutamayıp hafifçe güldü, sonra gözleri masanın üzerindeki kaba takıldı, içinde sadece bir dilim kalmıştı.

“Stiles-” dedi merakla.

“Hey, sana bir dilim bıraktım.” diye kendini savundu Stiles, onun sözünü keserek. “Bu fedakarlığım karşısında minnettar olmalısın.”

“Minnettarım.” dedi Derek, ama sesi planladığı gibi alaycı değil, samimi çıkmıştı. Çünkü öyleydi. Minnettar. Sadece kek için değil.

Stiles'ın gülümsemesi kayboldu, şimdi ona daha derin bir şeyle bakıyordu, loşlukta Derek'in uzanıp onu öpmek istemesine sebep olan bir şeyle.

“Tuvalete gitmem gerek.” dedi Stiles aniden, statik havayı dağıtarak. “Hemen dönerim.”

O koridorda kaybolurken Derek uzanıp kek dilimini aldı. Bir an küçükken çikolata tadının mutluluğa en yakın şey olduğunu düşündüğünü hatırladı, her şey değişmiş olsa bile, bunun aynı kalmış olmasını o anda inanılmaz rahatlatıcı buldu. Gerçi 6 yaşındaki Derek asla Stiles kelimesinin mutluluğa en yakın şeyler listesine ekleneceğini hayal edemezdi ama bu zavallıcığın hiçbir şey bilmediği anlamına gelmezdi.


End file.
